De traicion a traicion
by HinachanDarck
Summary: Sasuke engaña a hinata y ella se va, regresa a kohona despues de 3 años y encuentra todo diferente como una hyuga fria como sasuke
1. Chapter 1

¡Waaa! ¿Cómo están? Espero bien y dejen muchos rewiew´s, bueno no los aburro más y los dejo con mi más reciente fic que espero no esté tan malo xD, y cualquier crítica es aceptada.

**Los personajes no son míos son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, pero no por mucho tiempo ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! **

Estaba caminando por la calle, yo una Hinata Hyuga de unos 15 años, con ojos llorosos y la cabeza gacha, mostrando mi debilidad ante todos y siendo una vergüenza, pero se preguntaran ¿Por qué? , como siempre había peleado con mi padre, bueno más bien el gritaba y yo escuchaba como decía que era inútil y débil, de cómo mi hermana menor me derrotaba sin esfuerzo, y sobre todo que deseaba que no hubiera nacido.

Lo único que me sacaba de mi hoyo de soledad era mi novio, Sasuke Uchiha, el me amaba y tenía una cita con él y mi amiga de la infancia Sakura Haruno junto a su novio y mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki.

Antes de eso tenía que ir con la Hokage a ver unos asuntos del clan, así que salí y me adentre al camino para llegar, al entrar a la torre mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, ¿La razón?, ver a mi "mejor amiga" y a mi novio besándose apasionadamente.

En ese segundo recupere la compostura al ver cómo me sonreían con sorna y se volvían a besar en mis narices, en vez de llorar me adentré al despacho con el corazón en las manos, en ese momento me pregunte si hacia bien, siendo esa niñita tímida y pudorosa, entendí que debía cambiar y ese odio escondido por todas las personas que me hacían daño tiraron por el caño mi actuación de felicidad dejando en mis ojos una frialdad que hasta a el mismísimo diablo congelaría, sentía que debía hacer algo para ser fuerte y eso se le pediría a mi segunda madre o mejor dicho a Tsunade-sama.

-¡Hinata! , pequeña ven aquí- me saludo con los brazos abiertos a lo que yo respondí- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tsunade-sama, yo quería pedirle un favor- dije con una voz fría a lo que ella respondió asintiendo- Quiero un permiso para salir de la aldea para entrenar por tiempo indefinido- dije yo sin cambiar mi semblante serio.

-¿Por qué me pides esto mi niña?- respondió con tristeza en sus ojos-¿Acaso Hiashi te volvió a golpear? ¡Ese maldito YA VERA nadie se mete con mi pequeña!

-Tsunade- sama, no es por eso, verá quiero ser más fuerte, quiero que nadie me pisotee, quiero imponer respeto y no ser lastimada nunca más- conteste con desesperación-¡PORFAVOR!

-Está bien Hinata, si eso quieres tienes mi permiso, pero eso si quiero que cuando vuelvas seas la mejor kunoichin de la aldea y me demuestres ese poder, además de que me escribas y prometas regresar bien- dijo todo con su característica alegría.

-Hai- dijo con una sonrisa- pero solo quiero que les avise a Neji, Hanabi, Kiba, Shino y Kurenai, un día después de mi partida y sobretodo prohíba que vayan en mi búsqueda.

-Bueno, como gustes, ahora vete que tienes mucho que hacer.

Cuando salió notó 2 presencias conocidas y no se inmuto al verlos tomados de la mano.

-Hina-chan, ¡qué gusto verte!- dijo con sorna

-Haruno, Uchiha, me retiro- contesto con toda la frialdad dejando sorprendidos a los dos traidores.

-¡Espera! ¿No nos felicitarás?

-Mph, felicidades.

Sin más que decir salió a paso lento directo a los distritos Hyuga, paso sin ser identificada y tomó papel y lápiz para dejar una nota junto a un chocolate a su hermanita Hanabi, luego empacó las cosas necesarias y fue a toda marcha a las puertas de la aldea, donde dio una última vista y corrió a lo que dieron sus pies.

_(A la mañana siguiente)_

Kiba, Shino y Hanabi iban a una velocidad impresionante hacia la torre Hokage con caras de desesperación y miedo, al llegar casi tiran la puerta de una estresada Tsunade.

-¡COMO QUE HINATA SE FUE!- preguntaron Hanabi y Kiba con el seño fruncido

- Si, quería ser más fuerte y la deje, ella me pidió que les avisara y les prohibiera que la buscaran, deberían hacer eso por el bien de Hinata, ella se lo merece y aunque a mí también me duela no puedo hacer nada- dijo con clara desesperación.

-¿Pe- pero y mi hermana?- pregunto una niña al borde de las lagrimas.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar- contestó mientras soltaba unas lagrimas.

-Hai Hokage-sama

Salieron cabizbajos mientras un rubio atolondrado los llenaba de preguntas acerca de su estado de ánimo.

-Hey que pasa, ¿Por qué las caras largas, de veras?

-Hinata se fue de la aldea a "entrenar" por tiempo indefinido- dijo Kiba con un akamaru triste

-¡Ah! Con que solo era eso me estaban preocu…. ¡HINATA SE FUE!

-Si Naruto pero la abuela no nos va a dejar ir por ella- dijo un desanimado Kiba.

-¿HINATA-CHAN DONDE ESTAS?

_(En otro lugar)_

Hinata estaba mal herida, después de luchar contra un Deidara que intentaba reclutarla para akatsukui, desde luego lo mando al mas allá gracias a su técnica nueva y mejorada.

Estaba por perder la conciencia hasta que lo vio era alto con ojos verdes fosforescentes y una sonrisa parecida a la de Naruto extendiéndole una mano para que lograra pararse, ella sin más la tome cayendo inconsciente al momento.

_(3 años después)_

Todo estaba tranquilo en la aldea, algunos en la academia, otros trabajando, unos entrenando y otros descansando, todo parecía normal hasta que un grito de emoción se escucho por toda la aldea alertando a sus habitantes.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA HINATA CHAN VUELVE A LA ALDEA EN 5 HORAS ¡-grito una emocionada Hokage mientras a Shizune le escurría una gota de sudor.

- ¡Rápido, llama al equipo 7 para una misión urgente!

-Hai

En otro lugar vemos al equipo 7 entrenando, Sakura, Sai y Naruto peleaban entre sí mientras que Sasuke se quedaba observando.

En ese momento una nube de humo aparece dejando ver a Kakashi

-Perdón por el retraso pero la Hokage quiere vernos en su oficina, dice que es una misión de prioridad.

-¡Genial por fin algo interesante!

-Mph- contesto cierto azabache si emoción alguna.

Al llega a la torre estaba una Hokage feliz y brincando a lo que todos quedaron extrañados, al sentirse observada volteo viendo a los espectadores boquiabiertos, en cuestión de segundos, se calmo y dijo con seriedad

-Salgan a la entrada de la aldea y esperan hasta ver a alguien conocido, más bien es una chica acompañada de un viejo pelirrubio con ojos verdes, en cuanto llegue quiero que la escolten hasta acá.

-Hai- contestaron al unisonó corriendo a la entrada y esperando por 5 minutos.

**TACHAN, Y AQUÍ ACABA EL PRIMER CAP ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y UNA PREGUNTA A TODOS LOS FANS**

**¿Con quien deberá darle celos a Sasuke?  
a) Sai**

**b) Gaara**

**c) Itachi**

**d) Naruto**

**ESO ES TODO Y ESPERO REVIEWS BYE SE DESPIDE**

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**BESITOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS**


	2. ¿Quien esa persona llamada Shinon?

**KYYYYYYYAAAAAAA! Perdón por no subir antes pero esperaba a sus votos ansiosamente y por lo visto ganó….. GAARA.**

**Si también me emociona y aparte de el alguien más lo hará enojar, (eso hasta que aparezca Gaara por supuesto) y será inventado por mi creatividad desquiciada, al final dejo respuesta a sus reveiw´s, saludos y besitos desde Tangamandapio xD.**

Los personajes no son míos son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, pero no por mucho tiempo ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

_Al llega a la torre estaba una Hokage feliz y brincando a lo que todos quedaron extrañados, al sentirse observada volteo viendo a los espectadores boquiabiertos, en cuestión de segundos, se calmo y dijo con seriedad_

_-Salgan a la entrada de la aldea y esperan hasta ver a alguien conocido, más bien es una chica acompañada de un viejo pelirrubio con ojos verdes, en cuanto llegue quiero que la escolten hasta acá._

_-Hai- contestaron al unisonó corriendo a la entrada y esperando por 5 minutos._

Se podía observar una cabeza de pelos negros-azulados a punto de llegar a la puerta de la entrada junto un cabello similar al de Naruto, el equipo 7 los veía acercándose y se preguntaban quien podría ser, al identificarla todos quedaron en shock, la que venía acercándose para la sorpresa de todos era Hinata Hyuga, la chica tímida y de aspecto recatado, cosa que ahora no tenía para nada ya que se le podía ver con una camisa de malla muy pequeña y desgarrada de una forma "sexy" dejando ver sus voluminosos pechos y un mini short color negro ajustado dando mejor forma a su buen trasero y largas piernas terminando en unas zapatillas ninja de tacón con su banda atada a una pierna arriba de su porta shuriken con unos guantes sin dedos negros dándole un aspecto increíblemente sexy, y qué decir de su rostro, estaba levemente maquillado con una sombra y un lápiz de ojos que le hacía ver un aspecto gatuno con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta dejando suelos unos cabellos y una espada en la espalda.

El hombre que la acompañaba se parecía mucho a Naruto con excepción de tener unos ojos de un tono potentemente verde y vestido con una camisa de malla y unos pantalones holgados junto a sus zapatillas ninja y el pelo muy desordenado, además de tener una katana en la espalda y una mirada que se confundiría con la de ero-senin.

Ellos al ubicar su presencia apresuraron el paso para llegar hasta unos impactados chicos y una furibunda Sakura.

-¿Nos va a llevar con la Hokage?- menciono de pronto la chica Hyuga sacando de sus ensoñaciones a todos los presentes.

-¡AH! Vamos Hina-chan, no seas tan grosera, después de todo vinieron a ver como estábamos- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa lasciva viendo directamente a su bien formado trasero.

-Mph, ¿cuántas veces te he advertido que no me mires así, eh Shinon?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona para luego de un rápido movimiento sacar su espada y apuntarla hacia el hombre con una velocidad impresionante, haciendo que los que esperaban se pusieran alerta y que el aludido solo sonriera.

-¿Yo?, si yo no hacía nada- dijo con aparente "inocencia" dejando a un grupo muy metido en la lucha y sobre todo a un moreno destilando furia a cada mirada pervertida que le daba a lo que él consideraba como "suyo".

- Claro y yo nací ayer- dijo burlonamente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta unos centímetros de la nariz del otro.

-Mmm, Hime, aquí no, si sigues así vas a matarme- dijo haciendo un puchero recibiendo una sonrisa orgullosa de parte de la Hyuga.

-Ejem… Bienvenida de nuevo a Kohona Hinata- dijo un Kakashi "intentando" no ver sus pechos- ¿y usted?- pregunto con duda dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Shinon- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa y estrechando la mano de Kakashi efusivamente mientras les dedicaba una mirada de reojo a los otros acompañantes analizando sus reacciones, el primero un rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una Pelirrosa con envidia en sus ojos verdes, un pelinegro pálido con la mirada perdida y finalmente otro pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y destilando celos a montones, sonrió ante este ultimo y supo que esto no sería tan aburrido después de todo.

Una Hinata exasperada golpeaba su pie contra el suelo y con los brazos cruzados haciendo que sus pechos subieran más y estuvieran más visibles, veía a su maestro prácticamente "dislocar" el brazo del ninja copia por lo que se decidió a intervenir.

Haciendo uso de sus fuerzas lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo jaló en dirección a la torre.

-¿Y qué?, es que ustedes no piensan venir- dijo una molesta Hinata al resto que se limito a seguirlos.

Al llegar a la torre pudo reconocer que a gran velocidad una Shizune encaminada corría hacia ella con intención de abrazarla, a lo que solo llego a darle una sonrisa sincera y dejarse taclear por la emocionada chica.

-¡HINA, QUE BUENO QUE REGRESASTE!, ¡ME TENIAS PREOCUPADA!, ¡VAMOS CON TSUNADE PARA QUE PUEDA VERTE!

Ella solo logró asentir porque una emocionada Shizune la jalaba para adentrarla al despacho, seguida por el equipo 7 y el extraño viejo pervertido que seguía viendo su trasero.

Al entrar solo pudo ver a la Hokage hablando con un chico que no recordaba muy bien pero que al verlas se limitó a saludar. Ese hombre desconocido era ni más ni menos que el Kasekage de Suna, Sabaku No Gaara que observaba a la recién llegada preguntándose quién era, y a la vez embelesado por su belleza y la seguridad que destilaba.

-¡HINATA!- gritó una eufórica Tsunade lanzándose a abrazar a su casi hija y abrazándola con toda sus fuerzas a lo que ella solo pudo patalear en reacción de que se estaba ahogando al ver su error se limito a disculparse y soltarla rápidamente.

-¿Por qué siempre me reciben así, he? – dijo ella sobándose el cuerpo y bromeando acerca de sus recibimientos ganado por parte de Tsunade un diminuto sonrojo.

En ese momento los ninjas faltantes aparecieron en el despacho para ver que había pasado. Tsunade los revisó con la mirada, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a un hombre en especifico, gritó señalándolo mientras una aura oscura se asomaba en su cuerpo y dejaba su seño muy fruncido, mientras el tragaba grueso.

-¡TU¡- gritó mientras lo señalaba y se echaba a correr para no ser atrapado por Tsunade, todos estaban sin palabras a excepción de la Hyuga que reía a carcajada limpia al ver como su "mamá", perseguía a su sensei por todo el cuarto aventándole libros y pergaminos que encontraba a su paso.

-¡ESPERA TSUNADE, QUE CLASE DE RECIBIMIENTO ES ESE!- gritó él con una mirada de horror

-¡LA QUE TE MERESES PERVERTIDO DE CLOSET, MALAGRADECIDO!- después de un rato de verlos correr y gritarse Hinata se aburrió y decidió intervenir.

De un rápido movimiento se puso entre los dos que se querían matar a golpes, mandándoles una mirada tan fría y escalofriante que recorrió su cuerpo ante la mirada atónita de los otros ninjas que no habían dicho nada desde que llegaron.

-¡Basta ya!- grito con un tono de voz escalofriante- se que Shinon puede ser arrogante, estúpido, pervertido, malagradecido- y así continuo hasta que él se molesto y le dio una mirada de "no ayudas"- Emm, bueno como iba diciendo no podemos perder el control- acabo ante la mirada de todos.

-Mmm supongo que tienes razón- dijo una pensativa Hokage mientras que el soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-¡PERO ESA SABANDIJA TODAVÍA ME DEBE MUCHO!-gritó mientras levantaba un puño.

-Ya, bueno tranquilizase abuela- dijo por primera vez Naruto en mucho tiempo, a lo que hizo que ella se molestara más y que Shinon contuviera las ganas de reír.

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE TE EXPIQUE QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME LLAMES ABUELA, BAKA!- grito la aludida mientras Hinata se acercaba por detrás y presionaba un punto en su espalda que hacía que le empezara a dar sueño mientras ella la tomaba por el suéter y ella de repente se quedaba dormida, esto hizo que muchos se asustaran o pensara peor. Y ante la fija mirada de un chico en especial de ojos aguamarina que la miraba profunda y analizando como logró esa hazaña.

Hinata al ver sus preocupaciones, le aventó una micro esfera de agua en el rostro que la hizo despertar de inmediato.

-Ahora si Tsunade-sama, como le iba diciendo, he regresado después de mi largo entrenamiento y vengo a probar que como usted me lo pidió definitivamente ahora soy la mejor kunoichin de la aldea- dijo lo ultimo con orgullo

Ante estas palabras una Pelirrosa empezaba a hartarse y ya no soportaría más, incluso una aura negra había salido de ella.

-Ejem… Si gustan yo puedo retirarme y terminar de hablar con usted después- resonó la voz de Gaara.

-¡Oh es cierto!, disculpe nuestra intromisión en su plática- contesto saliendo de la sala Hinata- si gusta puede venir a un combate que realizare con el equipo 7- dijo ella viendo a los aludidos que la miraban sorprendidos para luego asentir con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Mmm… está bien, ¿Viene conmigo Tsunade?- pregunto el pelirrojo, al recibir un asentimiento se levantaron y acudieron a un lago secreto al que Hinata hace muchos años entrenó.

-Bien, el primer encuentro será SAKURA CONTRA HINAT- dijo Tsunade al tiempo que s hacía atrás.

Al escuchar su nombre una ola de satisfacción recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura ya que según ella tendría la oportunidad de cerrarle la boca a Hinata quien era la mejor.

Ella se paso en medio y se puso en posición de batalla, mientras que Hinata seguía igual sin poner su pose y esto enojo muchísimo a Sakura.

-Comiencen- dijo Tsunade con voz seria

…

**TACHAAAAN! PERDÓN POR CORTARLE ASÍ PERO QUERÍA DEJARLO EN SUSPENSO.**

**Bueno voy a responder unas cuantas preguntas sobre el fic**

**1 Tsunade en esta historia no tiene como alumna a Sakura y había tenido una fuerte conexión con ella.**

**2 .Ella pudo derrotar a Deidara porque estaba muy débil y cansado para buscarla, como ella estaba muy furiosa pudo hacer esa técnica poderosa que tenía dominada pero terminó inconsciente.**

**3. La relación entre Sasuke y Hinata comenzó por… No lo diré porque eso abarcará otro capítulo **

**4. A MI TAMBIEN ME CAE MAL SAKURA XD MUAJAJAJAJA**

**BUENO, BESITOS Y BESOS Y NOS VEMOS **

**CHAOOOOOOOOOO.**


	3. El combate y el reencuentro

**KYAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**HOY VENIMOS CON E ESE ES CHAN HAN CHAAAAAN**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN A 3 HISTORIAS A VOTACIÓN DEL PÚBLICO… ¿CUALES QUIEREN QUE ACTUALIZE?**

**KYAAAAAAAAA LOS ESPERARÉ**

_-¡Oh es cierto!, disculpe nuestra intromisión en su plática- contesto saliendo de la sala Hinata- si gusta puede venir a un combate que realizare con el equipo 7- dijo ella viendo a los aludidos que la miraban sorprendidos para luego asentir con sonrisas en sus rostros._

_-Mmm… está bien, ¿Viene conmigo Tsunade?- pregunto el pelirrojo, al recibir un asentimiento se levantaron y acudieron a un lago secreto al que Hinata hace muchos años entrenó._

_-Bien, el primer encuentro será SAKURA CONTRA HINAT- dijo Tsunade al tiempo que s hacía atrás._

_Al escuchar su nombre una ola de satisfacción recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura ya que según ella tendría la oportunidad de cerrarle la boca a Hinata quien era la mejor._

_Ella se paso en medio y se puso en posición de batalla, mientras que Hinata seguía igual sin poner su pose y esto enojo muchísimo a Sakura._

_-Comiencen- dijo Tsunade con voz seria_

De la nada Sakura se paro frente a ella intentando asestar un golpe en su mandíbula, a lo cual no se inmutó y lo esquivo con aburrimiento haciendo caer a Sakura estrepitosamente al suelo lastimándose el brazo (_sí que inútil ¬¬)_, la Hyuga al ver esto le dio gracia, ¿Quién podría ser más torpe que esa "Kunoichin"?, sin esperar movimiento o reacción con ella le dio un golpe que la dejó inconsciente en el piso, al ver que no se levantaría la Hokage intervino.

-Hinata ganó, siguiente combate, Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Hinata.

Naruto como siempre de impulsivo corrió hasta la ojiperla para poder asestar su primer golpe invocando unos kage bushin no jutsu y haciendo un shuriken rasengan a una velocidad impresionante, haciéndole difícil el esquivarlos, al lograrlo hizo un par de sellos extraños y de la nada un dragón de sombras negras se aventuró a deshacer a todos los clones pedazos y a comerse las shurikens dirigidas a su persona, Hinata al verlo se apresuró a activar el Byakugan y hacer un mini-rasengan en cada uno de sus dedos y impactarlos contra 10 puntos de chakra dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente y con un leve gesto de dolor.

Preocupada por el bajo a revisar si no había recibido daño, al ver que era mínimo emanó chakra para ayudarlo a pararse, la Hokage estaba impresionada y los demás no se quedaba atrás, si había podido vencerlo con un golpe, se había hecho muy fuerte ya que Naruto competía para convertirse en Hokage, aunque seguían creyendo que si utilizaba el poder del Kyubi la derrotaría fácilmente, después de ver esto la Hokage decidió seguir con el siguiente combate, que iba dirigido a un expectante ojinegro que sonreía con sorna al ver que su "gatita" como había decidido llamarla en tiempos lejanos se había convertido en una fiera. Y con mucho gusto se involucraría con esa gatita de garras grandes. Lejos de esto Gaara, Sai y Kakashi miraban atentos a la pelinega que se veía impasible pero con un aura asesina que no dejaron pasar por alto.

Hinata al ver contra quien le tocaba solo pudo sentir satisfacción, no se controlaría por nada del mundo, ni siquiera si la convertían en renegada, tenía unas ganas inmensas de asesinarlo a sangre fría.

La Hokage al ver la mirada espeluznante y el aura de peligro que emanaba la chica decidió intervenir, ya que si no lo hacía allí correría sangre.

-Bien, suficiente con eso, vamos Hinata tenemos que ver que haremos con tu clan, y necesito que me cuentes con detalle lo que paso en todos estos años, también te daré una prueba para ingresar a los ANBU me parece que tienes la madera que se necesita- dijo una sonriente Hokage a lo que solo recibió una adorable sonrisa que la enterneció, se podía decir que le tenía más cariño que a Naruto.

- ¡Hey oba-chan porque la preferencia, yo siempre te lo pido y dices que sería un dolor de trasero conseguírmelo en estas fechas!- dijo un recién recuperado Naruto haciendo un puchero.

-Porque Hinata tendría problemas si regresara a su clan con un nivel tan bajo, y hasta la quisieran marcar con el sello del pájaro- contestó simplemente a lo que el rubio asintió.

Shinon al ver que nadie lo observaba se acercó sigilosamente a la ojiperla, o mas bien a una parte de su anatomía que tenía muy bien formada, con una mirada laciva al extremo, pero algo que los sorprendió es que cuando estaba a punto de llegar una onda de arena lo arrazó dejándolo muy confundido y aturdido y a una Hyuga agradecida.

Gaara se acercó sigilosamente a la chica y la examino con una mirada inquizitiva, debía dmitir que esa chica era linda, muy linda a su parecer y sin más la vio intensamente.

-No le hizo nada ese hombre- preguntó Gaara caballerosamente ganándose una sonrisa angelical de parte de la oji-blanca.

-Si y gracias por preguntar- dijo mientras lo abrazaba dejándolos a todos con miradas diferentes, a Gaara una mirada avergonzada y sorprendida, a Sakura una mirada recelosa y a Sasuke una mirada martadora acomapañada de un seño fruncido.

La ojiperla sabía lo que pasaba y Gaara se le hacía lindo, _deja de pensar esas cosas o te volverán a lastimar_- pensó una triste Hinata.

-Bien Tsunade-sama, ¿podría ir a ver a Hanabi?- pregunto Hinata a su superios lo que solo asintió y salió corriendo de allí a nua velocidad impresionante.

Cuando ella se fue el primer en romper el silencio fue el Kasekage.

-Tsunade, ya pensé en la proposición que me hizo y quiero elegir a mi escolta- dijo sacando a todos de su ensoñación.

-¡Claro!, ¿Y quienes serían esa escolta?- preguntó teniendo una idea en mente.

-Hyuga Hinata y Yamanaka Ino, partiremos dentro de 1 semana a la aldea de la arena si no le molesta- dijo sin inmutarse, la Hokage asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo a la Torre Hokage.

Todos se sorprendieron exepto un azabache, que tuvo una gran idea y dejo escapar una media sonrisa ladina, ya sabía como iba a tener tiempo para "socializar" con la ojiperla.

Mientras eso ocurria Hinata llegaba a la mansión Hyuga y se infiltraba al cuarto de Hanabi donde la encontró durmiendo, eso le pareció lindo y sacó de la bolsa que cargaba unos 3 regalos, simbolizando los años que no la vio, sonrio y los escondió detrás de ella mientras la despertaba lentamente, Hanabi al ver quien estaba allí se callo de la cama y empezó a Hiperventilarse mientras sus ojos lamgrimeaban.

-Al fin despiertas dormilona- dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos con ternura agarrando los regalos de su espalda.

-¿O-onechan? dijo mientras la observaba detenidamente- ¿N-no es-stoy so-oñando?- tartamudeó pelliscandose a ella misma mientras la mayor solo reía.

-Si quien más seria, ¿Acaso sería Neji vestido de mujer?, porque si fuera así que bajo a caído- dijo intentansola hacer sonreir, pero lo que pasó a continuación no se lo esperó nunca, su HERMANA le aventó una kunai que por POCO esquivó, ella asombrada se fijó en la clara molestia de su rostro.

-¿DONDE ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO HYUGA HINATA?- gritó desesperada la pequeña ojiperla.

-¡Pe-perdón!- dijo asustada por el temperamento de su adoración.

-¿PERDÓN?¡ESO ES LO UNICO QUE ME DICES DESPUES DE AÑOS EXTRAVIADA SIN SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS! ¡QUE ACASO NO CONOCES LAS CARTAS!- grito intentándole asestarle un golpe en la cara que fue parado por la mano de su hermana mayor que la miraba con tristesa .

-Hanabi, lo lamento, enserio, pero lo que hice fue necesario- dijo mientras la veía con ojos de perrito a medio matar.

Hanabi no se pudo resistir y suspiro derrotada.

-Esta bien pero tienes mucho que recompensarme- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Oh enserio? ¡Tal vez esto cambie algo!- dijo mostrándole los regalos a lo que ella solo chillo y brinco con emoción tratando de quitarle sus obsequios pero Hiata fue más rápida y los escondió tas ella.

-¡HEY DAME ESO!- gritó mientras le intentaba arrebatar los obsequios.

-No porque casi me matas con esa kunai- dijo Hinata divertida al ver los pucheros que hacía su hermanita.

-Lo hize porque sabía que los esquivarías, eres una Hyuga por sobre todo mi hermana y mi ejemplo a seguir- dijo levemente sonrojada a lo que solo recibió una carcajada y un beso en su frente.

-Tenlos- dijo mientras se los pasaba a lo que Hanabi se le encendieron los ojos viendo los regalos que eran un vestido de entrenaiento muy lindo, una katana color morado (colo favorito de Hanabi) y una guardapelo de plata con una foto de ella con su hermana y su madre.

De un momento a otro una mancha café se azotó contra Hinata mientras decía miles de gracias, ella sorprendida se dejo abrazar y le dio otro beso en la frente mientras reía y le revolvía el pelo.

-¡Ya, ya no me toquetees que me arrugo! – dijo su hermana haciendo un lindo puchero que solo incito a Hinata a jalarle las mejillas.

¡PERO AQUÍ VA EL DETALLE! ¿Dónde está Shinon?

Como muchos imaginarán le hacía la competencia de destreza y astucia contra un viejo muy parecido a el, donde los dos salieron perdiendo ya que los descubrieron haciendo su movida, y fueron apaleados a golpes, y si todavía no lo descubren.

Espiaba los baños de mujeres en competencia con Ero-senin.

¿¡Cuando aprenderán!?

**KYAAAAAAAA ONEGAI PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA SE QUE ME QUERRÁN ASESINAR PERO ESQUE ESTABA EN EL SENDERO DE LA VIDA CUANDO UNA ABUELITA ME PIDIÓ AYUDA PARA BUSCAR A UN GATITO ASI ES QUE…**

**ONEGAI REVIEWS O EL GATITO SE MUEREEE MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. :3**


End file.
